


Uncertainties

by AmandeBw



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: When you find yourself moving back to Japan, you weren't expecting to fall for Seirin's ghost player.





	Uncertainties

You had just moved to Japan due to your father's job. Your new school was Seirin and you had heard a lot about their basketball team thanks to your cousin, Aida Riko. Truth be told, you were rather excited that you would be seeing your 'demonic' older cousin. Phone calls and Skype was nothing compared to the real thing, and sometimes that was a good thing. You rather liked it when she wasn't practicing some random martial art move on you.

Smiling, you started to change in the school's uniform, brushing your (h/l)(h/c) hair as quickly as you could while running down the apartment complex stairs. Just as you ran around the corner, you slammed into someone and fell down. "Shit! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The red hair giant -well giant to you- asked. "Ye... Yeah, thank you." You stuttered nervously. The giant, noticing your uniform, grinned and said, "You're going to Seirin, right? I'll walk you there. Oh, by the way, I'm Kagami Taiga. It's nice to meet you.". As he said his name you realize Riko had told you about him, Seirin's Angel, and you relaxed knowing that you were safe.  
*   
Truthfully, you didn't know why you even feared the red hair to begin with. Kagami had showed you around school all day and was currently bringing you to the basketball club. Soon enought, you noticed a pale blue hair boy following you. Kagami hadn't seen him and the boy didn't seem to care. That, you concluded, must be the 'phantom' Riko had talked to you about. Kuroko Tetsuya.  
"(Y/n)-chan! Kagami-kun!" Riko yelled and you realized that you had arrived to your destination. "Have you seen Kuroko-kun? He's still not here. Oh, when I get my hands on him." She grumbled. "Um... Ri-chan, he's right there." You say, pointing at the blue hair boy. Kagami and Riko both jump away, yelling in synch, "Since when have you been here?". "He's been following us for the past five minutes Kagami-kun. Didn't you notice him?" You ask. You had a hard time believing they hadn't noticed him, how could you not SEE someone? "You must be (l/n)(y/n). It's nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." The phantom said and you smile replying, "(L/n)(y/n). Yoroshiku Kuroko-kun."  
*  
After that day, you became good friend with Seirin's star players. You had even participated in getting Kagami to confess to Aomine, and they were now a happy couple. Those two were simply adorable together! You had also come to understand that what you felt for Seirin's phantom was more than just friendship, but you were too afraid. Tetsu likes Sa-chan, after all. You didn't want to ruin your friendship so you kept quiet.  
The change in your attitude was subtle, but Riko noticed it immediately. You were turning back into the shy, introvert little cousin she used to know, and she hated it. Kuroko noticed it too, but people weren't his forte. So he spoke to Kagami, knowing that his teammate could help you. It was also a bonus that you both lived in the same apartment complex.  
*  
You were peacefully reading 'The Origins of Basketball' when the doorbell rang. Surprised, you wondered who it could be, and stood up before walking towards the door and opening it. "Ka... Kagami-kun? What are you doing here?" You asked. "Can I come in?" He asked in return. You nodded, opening the door completely so that he could step in.   
"The coach and Tetsu are worried about you." He said and your eyes widened. "You look surprised (y/n). They really do care about you, you know. So do I. Tetsu's been pestering me to come talk to you for two days straight. He's not really good at dealing with people as you can tell." Kagami continued, sitting down on the sofa. "I know that I haven't gone out with you for some time thanks to Aomine, but I'm still your friend. If there's something wrong you can tell me." He finished  
You smile sadly, thinking over what Kagami said before saying, "I... I like Kuroko. I know that I have no chance with him. I'm pretty sure he likes Momoi-san.". "How can you be so sure that he likes her? Did he tell you?" Kagami asks and you shake your head. "Then confess. Someone once told me that you'll never know until you try." He says and you smile. You remembered telling him that when you helped/forced him to confess to Aomine. "I guess you're right. Thanks Kagami, I'll try to tell him tomorrow." You whisper and when Kagami grins, you briefly wonder if he's some kind of guardian angel.  
*  
The second you step inside the gymnasium and see Kuroko, your instincts tell you to run. And you decided that you should really listen to your instincts and as you turned around to run, Riko appeared in front of you. "Where are you going (y/n)-chan?" The demonic coach asks. You look towards the gym's doors and see Kagami 'practicing' in front of them. You glared, mentally cursing, at the grinning Baka. "(Y/n)-chan, you can do it. Just walk up to him and confess, it will be alright." Riko says, smiling gently. You nodd and start walking towards Kuroko.  
Blushing, you stop in front of him and try to calm your nerves. "(Y/n)-san." The ghost says, greeting you. "Kuroko-kun," you reply, slightly hesitating before you rapidly say, "Kagami-kun and Ri-chan are making me do this. I know you like Sa-chan and not me, but I really like you and...". You were interrupted by Kuroko abruptly kissing you, making your blush redder as it went on.  
Once Kuroko stopped, you collapsed on your knees as you let out incoherent mutters as he chuckles. Kuroko had kissed you, HE had kissed YOU. "Gomene (y/n)-san, but the one I like is you." He says, helping you up. Your cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red but before you could reply Riko appears and says, "Good. Now, you two become officially a couple and I'll take Kuroko here to have a little 'talk'.".  
"(Y/n)-san, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Kuroko asks, his face paling at the thought of 'talking' to the coach. Shyly you nodd, watching in amusement as Riko drags Kuroko away to his doom.  
The End


End file.
